The present invention relates to a laminate which can be used as a run flat belt in a vehicle tire. More specifically, the present invention relates to an encapsulated composite having a very high modulus of elasticity which can be bonded to a rubber layer such as a tire tread through a primer layer, or alternatively through a primed undertread layer.
Heretofore, polyphenylene sulfide-high modulus fiber composites were generally not bonded to rubber. In the field of tires, various types of tire cords such as polyaramide, polyester, nylon, and the like were adhered to rubber utilizing various adhesives, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,286; 5,082,713; 5,201,971; 5,291,930; 5,323,829; 5,413,160; 5,513,683; 5,558,144; and 5,576,104.
High modulus composites having a high modulus of elasticity (i.e. Young""s modulus) contain high strength fibers such as carbon, graphite, or boron, which are bonded together by a high temperature binder such as a polyphenylene sulfide, an epoxy, or a polyimide. Alternatively, high melting point polyurethane or polyurea binders can be utilized. The composites, which are encapsulated with various sealing resins, are bonded by a primer or a primed undertread layer to a rubber substrate. The undertread layer is desirably made of natural rubber or contain small amounts of synthetic rubber therein. The above laminate can be used as a run flat belt in a tire and has good adhesion to a tire tread and/or a tire carcass.